


These Old Bones

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badster, Break Downs, Contest Entry, Dadby, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Gaster, Past Abuse, Past Experimentation, Sans Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: Monsters have been living on the surface for two years now and the brothers have been dating for half of that time.  Sans decides that its finally time to let his brother in and tell him everything, to allow his scars to finally show.For an Undertale/Undertail fanfic contest.Theme: New Experiences





	These Old Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Since the rules said to state what pairing at the beginning of the fic.
> 
> Pairing: Sans/Papyrus  
> Category: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> (Hopefully I am within the deadline for this X3)

It was a cold calm night in New Ebott City and all around shops and businesses were shutting down for the evening. All but one. Despite the late hour and the nice little 'closed' sign that hung on the door, the small bar remained illuminated.

Two figures could be seen insides. One behind the counter, meticulously and idly wiping down the bar. The other sitting on the far right stool, hands covering his face, as he slowly curled in on himself.

Sans couldn't help but allow his head to slump forward onto the bar counter, heaving a sigh in mild frustration. He had hopped to be drunk by this point but Grillby had cut him off early, stating that he'd need to be sober for the coming conversation. And the small skeleton knew his dad was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"why does this have to be so hard..." Sans said, frustrated.

Grillby heaved a soft sigh as he decided to put away his cleaning rag and make his way to the other side of the bar. Sitting down on the stool next to the small skeleton, he put a gentle hand on his back.

"It's hard because you're not used to letting others in. Remember how long it took you to even tell me anything? Or the years it took me to convince you to even open up to a therapist?"

Sans subconsciously started to rub at his left arm. Noticing, Grillby gently put his hand on top of his sons. "To be honest I had hoped you'd tell your brother by now."

This finally got the small skeleton to look over at the bartender, eye-lights sad and downcast. "i know..." he whispered. "it's just..."

"You just wanted your brother to live a normal happy life without the knowledge of where you two came from." Grillby finished. "I know you want to protect him but it's for the best in the long run that he knows the truth. Especially now that the two of you have decided to further your relationship beyond just brothers."

"but what if... what if he doesn't like what he sees? what if he rejects me? what if-"

Grillby put his hand up, in an effort to stop Sans worried rambling. "Sans." The small skeleton turned his gaze to the bartenders face. "This is Papyrus we're talking about. No matter what he will always love you, for you. Regardless of past scars." The flame tried to reassure.

Sans didn't look completely convinced, worry lines still painting his face but he hesitantly nodded anyway.

"I mean it Sans. He supported you when you had to go to the 'special doctor' that you wouldn't elaborate about. He supported you when you had those nightmares and panic attacks. And he supports you now, never pushing you beyond your comfort zone and going as slow as you need. Just have faith in your brother, he will understand."

The small skeleton couldn't help by sigh in resignation. His dad was right and he was being dumb about this, he would finally lay his secrets bare and tell Papyrus the truth.

The truth about their past. The truth of his 'special doctor.' The truth on why he went to Grillby to talk instead of him. The truth on why he always wore so much clothing and hadn't allowed their relationship to become more intimate...

It all had been a long time coming.

Sans allowed a small bittersweet smile to grace his features before he jumped off the bar stool. "thanks dad. i'll see ya tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

Only for the small skeleton to reappear on the front steps of his and Papyrus's little house. It was smaller then the one they had owned in Snowdin but that just made it feel more snug and cozy. Quietly he opened the front door and walked inside, only to be greeted with the loud voice of his brother.

"There you are Sans! Do you have any idea what time it is?" The tall skeleton rose from the couch, placing both hands on his hips. Papyrus currently was wearing his orange and white stripped pajamas and his drooping eyelids showed he was starting to feel the effects of staying up.

Sans could only shrug sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "sorry about that bro. i went to talk to dad about something and I had to wait till closing." He looked his brother up and down. "you didn't have to wait for me."

Papyrus couldn't help the small huff of annoyance. "You know well enough brother that I have trouble sleeping without a bedtime story..." He glanced shyly to the side. "...and also without you," he added in a quieter tone.

The small skeleton couldn't help the dusting of blue that crossed his cheekbones. "well I'm home now."

"Indeed!" Papyrus concurred, making his way towards the stairs. "Now let us-"

"wait a minute Paps."

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Papyrus turned towards Sans in confusion.

Sans couldn't help tightly gripping the insides of his pockets, smile a bit tight. As much as he would love to just follow Papyrus upstairs and curl up under the covers and go to bed. He knew he couldn't. Sans had to talk with Papyrus tonight, if he waited to long then he'd surely waste the confidence boost Grillby gave him.

"Sans...?"

The small skeleton started, gaze meeting the worried and confused eye-lights of his brother. He hadn't even realized he'd zoned out after calling out to him.

"sorry," he quickly amended, hand coming up to nervously rub at his left arm. "but, uh, there is something I really need to talk to you about." Sans averted his eyes. "something important."

Sensing Sans hesitance, the taller skeleton made his way over to his brother and carefully picked the smaller up. Sans let out a surprised squeak but didn't protest as Papyrus made his way over their old couch, setting him down on one end as he situated himself on the other. 

Papyrus then turned his full attention to Sans, though his expression showed he was concerned. Sans knew this was rightfully so but it pained him to know that expression was only going to get worse.

But it was now or never.

"well..." Sans began, voice already slightly strained. "the reason I went to talk to dad is because... because I finally want to tell you."

"Tell me what Sans?"

"to tell you... the truth." Sans couldn't look at his brother, choosing instead to stare sadly at the floor. "about where we came from. about our original... father." He had to practically force the word out, "and about me..."

Sans couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped him. "there is a lot about me you don't know and truth be told I had never wanted you to know. but... I can't keep forcing you to wait for me. if it's truly going to work between us, I have to..."

He was starting to shake, but he choose to ignore it. "i have to... you have to know."

"Sans." Papyrus started, taking hold of one of Sans hands in both of his much larger ones. "You don't have to force yourself. I'll wait as long as it takes until you're ready."

"but that's just it Paps. if I don't do this now, then I will never will... no I have to do this."

Though Papyrus didn't look quite happy with his answer, if Sans wanted to tell him he'd listen. Leaning forward the taller placed a chaste skeleton kiss on the smaller's skull. "Okay Sans." 

Reluctantly Sans pulled away from his brother. "i think to start, it would be easier to show you..." Getting up he stood facing away from Papyrus "...then explain."

With that Sans shrugged off his signature blue parka, gently setting it on the arm of the couch before his hands went to grab the hem of his frayed grey turtleneck. The small skeleton could feel his hands shaking, as his phalanges dug into the soft material. This was it, once he removed it there would be no going back.

Like removing a band-aid, he quickly and forcefully pulled the turtleneck off and tossed the garment to the carpet.

Sans heard his brother gasp and that was before the small skeleton turned to face Papyrus and put his bare rib-cage on full display.

"i know.... i know it's disgusting to look at..." Sans whispered, hands shaking as they fumbled with each other in front of the skeleton.

Papyrus despite his best efforts couldn't stop his face from contorting in horror at the sight of his brother. He knew the older had to have a reason for why he always wore all those layers, even when they cuddled or slept. But this... he had not been prepared for this.

Sans bones were a mess. His rib-cage was heavily damaged and malformed. Littered with dozens of old scars, many of which looked like they were made by tools and needles. The small skeletons shoulders, neck, spine and arms didn't look much better. Covered in deep old wounds and ill healed breaks.

Papyrus's eye-lights were especially drawn to Sans left arm and the deeply engraved marks it possessed. Thinking back to all the times his brother would nervously grip or rub at those bones.

Prying his gaze away, Papyrus looked at his brothers face. "Sans, I... Sans, you're not..." The younger skeleton stumbled trying to find the right words. Words to refute what Sans had first said while removing his clothes. Words to express his shock at the scale of what had happened to his dear brother.

Sans didn't wait for a coherent reply. Instead removing his slippers and socks first, before finally shedding his pants. Allowing his brother to see all of him, every detail. 

Papyrus couldn't help but allow his eye-lights to fall and look at the damaged pelvis, legs and... stubby tail. That was a surprise. The appendage swung behind his brother nervously, the end was blunt and heavily scared.

The smaller skeleton seemed to sense his brothers stare. "yeah... i've always had it. doc... doc never seemed to care for it though. said it got in the way, it's why he... he docked it..."

Sans whole body was shaking at this point, bones rattling against each other as he waited for his brothers response. Waiting for the rejection and disgust his mind feared, as he laid bare his whole body for judgement.

Instead of harsh words though, all he felt was warmth. Warmth from the blanket that now encased his bones and warmth from the tight embrace Papyrus now surrounded him in. The taller's magic washing over him with only love and support.

The smaller skeleton couldn't take it anymore, be broke. For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to fall apart and he cried. He cried hard and as he sobbed into the comforting shoulder of his brother he let it all out. Everything spilling out into the open. About how their original father had created them. How he had used him as a test subject. The Experiments. The Pain. The Fear. How he had run from that place with Papyrus in tow and how that lead to Grillby taking them in. About his 'special doctor' and why he would frequent Grillby's. Everything...

When it was all said and done, Sans was snugly curled up within the blanket and resting on Papyrus's lap. Small skull resting against the taller's chest, face heavily stained from the blue magic of his tears.

"sorry... that you had to see how broken I am..."

Papyrus just held him tighter. "Sans, I will hear none of this. You are not broken and before you say it again, you are not disgusting either." The taller leaned down and planted a skeleton kiss on Sans forehead. "I love you for you and nothing can change that. No matter what happened in the past or what you look like, you are still my dear brother and precious boyfriend."

In one swift motion he stood, still cradling the other close to his chest. "Now come. Lets get you into some nice clean clothes and go to bed. We can discuss this later but right now you need your rest, you look... bone tired."

Sans couldn't help the small smile and tired chuckle that escaped him. Papyrus counted that as a success.

_______________________

Over the next few weeks there were big changes in the skeleton brothers household. Papyrus had decided to try and help his brother become more comfortable and confident with his body.

They had started small, having Sans wear less layers around the house. Like forgoing his jacket, socks and slippers and walking around in his turtleneck and bare feet. But this had been the easy part.

The next step proved to be the hardest by far. Sans would go without his full covering around others for the first time since he was a babybones. Wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, allowing full view to his scared old bones. He even allowed his stub of a tail loose. It was nerve wracking and the small skeleton frequently found himself subconsciously covering himself or picking at his left arm.

It helped that Sans only did this in the privacy of their home and only around Papyrus. It also helped when the the taller skeleton had come home with a colorful bandage wrap to put around the engraved symbols on his arm. Having them not visible turned out to be good for Sans mental health.

Papyrus couldn't help but smile at the steady progress his brother was making. Hoping that one day he would be comfortable and confident enough to allow their other friends to see his scars.

But for now this was all new territory they were treading, as Sans slowly learned to accept everything about himself. The good and the bad. And no matter where this new road took them, Papyrus would support Sans the entire way.

"hey Papy, what's for dinner?" A lazy draw sounded behind Papyrus, as two bony arms wrapped around his waist.

The taller chuckled. "I am trying this new pie recipe Toriel gave me. Would you like to try some of the filling?"

"Don't mind if I dough." Sans gave a cheeky grin, as Papyrus's mouth twitched. 

Yes... No matter what, he'd be there.


End file.
